


distraction

by koolcatkenma



Series: tumblr requests [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Groping, M/M, Teasing, a lil sexual, but like not a whole lot, jealous sugar, suga is thirsty, thicccccc diachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma
Summary: "For your request…request? lol How about Daisuga, where Suga is distracted by Thighchi and he really just wants to take a bite out of that good good butt."





	distraction

Sunday practices, Suga decided, were the absolute worst. 

First, he was rudely awakened at the crack of dawn from a rather peaceful slumber. Then, he had to venture out into the cold, damp air. But at least he knew he would always have a hot coffee waiting for him at the end of his walkway, held out to him by his ever lovely boyfriend. 

Daichi smiled as Suga took the coffee, holding the warm cup to his red cheek. 

“If you weren’t such an amazing boyfriend, I would dislike you so much for scheduling practice today.” Suga took a sip, letting the hot liquid spread warmth throughout his body. Daichi laughed, wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling Suga in for a kiss on the top of his head. 

They talked about the plan for practice the rest of their walk, planning what exercises they would do. When the pair arrived, Suga was surprised that they were the first ones there. Usually, the first years (read: Hinata and Kageyama) would already be there setting and warming up. With the gym quiet, it was almost peaceful.

Daichi headed to unlock the locker room, and Suga followed. When they stepped into the relative warmth, Suga sighed. Throwing away the empty cup, he headed over to his locker to change into practice clothes. Now, in just shorts and a sweatshirt, a chill crept up his legs. Seeing Daichi still undressed, distracted by his phone, and with the team still not there, Suga decided to take advantage of his unnaturally hot boyfriend. 

The captain yelped when cold hands slipped under his shirt, running over hard muscle. Suga pressed his face in the crook of Daichi’s neck, blowing hot air into it. He pressed against the dark-haired boy’s back so that their bodies were nearly flush. 

“Suga, what are you-” He was cut off by the hands traveling down his torso, around his hips, lightly squeezing his ass. Daichi gasped.

“I’m so cold, captain.” Suga whispered, proving his point when he pressed a chilly leg in between his boyfriend’s, pressing against the bare skin. Daichi leaned into the touch unconsciously, his own hands reaching back. But before they could make contact, the locker room door burst open.

He whipped around, face surely red, hoping that whoever came in hadn’t seen them. Suga had returned to his locker, looking as if nothing happened. But when he looked at Daichi, a shit-eating grin appeared for only him. 

_ Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be, _ Daichi thought. Whatever Hinata was fighting about with Kageyama became background noise as he searched through his locker for something he hadn’t worn since last year.

**

Warming up proved difficult in the too tight, size too small shorts. But Daichi got used to it, feeling them stretch out with every squat and bend. He made sure to stand slightly in front of Suga at all times, taking extra care of his form that day. 

The vice-captain was _not _ happy . He missed sets, watched as his serves hit the net, and dropped balls. Whenever someone asked what was wrong, he blamed it on his late-night studying. And every time, he would throw a glare in Daichi’s direction, which was always returned with a smile. 

He didn’t know just how distracting he was in those shorts; they were so short and tight that everyone could see everything if their eyes lingered long enough. Which Suga’s did, of course. Whenever the captain went for a dive, or a spike, or literally anything all his muscles flexed, thighs looking  _ amazing  _ and ass looking  _ yummy _ . Suga would be lucky if he made it to the end of practice in one piece.

What felt like several hours late, but was actually only one, Daichi called practice and told everyone to go home and rest up. The captain decided to be the last one in the locker room, helping to clean up and count balls. Suga was waiting, furious, at the door, but mustering up a smile to wave the team goodbye as they left. 

Finally, once the last person had left the gym, Daichi entered the locker room, ready to be chastised. Instead, he was roughly pushed against the wall, lips pressing against his, Suga grinding against his thigh.

Breathless, he pulled back.

“Don’t wear those shorts again.” He commanded, hands moving to pull them off.

“No promises.” Daichi smirked, locking the door.


End file.
